


In Lonesome South(Podfic)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Memory Alteration, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: After returning to Ninjago from that Lighthouse prison, Dr. Julien decides it's time for him and his son to move on.A podfic version of Spinchip's "In Lonesome South"
Series: Ninjago Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Library





	In Lonesome South(Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As in Lonesome South](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192322) by [Spinchip (Thatkindghost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkindghost/pseuds/Spinchip). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3e09o273ug2x7cb/InLonesomeSouthmp3.mp3/file)


End file.
